The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles, including, but not limited to, hybrid engine vehicles, may include a shutter system arranged to control airflow within the vehicle based on environmental conditions. The airflow from the shutter system may be used to enhance the comfort of vehicle passengers or to cool a range of vehicle systems. For example, the shutter system may be controlled to allow increased airflow into the vehicle to compensate for warmer ambient temperatures.